Game Changer
by Uzumaki.Kid.14
Summary: Summary on the inside. Disclaimer; Naeuto and all of its Characters belong to Kishimoto. :)


**Hey there. I am Uzu Kid and this is my first fan fiction story ever. Since it is my first fan fiction story there will be a chance of me making mistakes. If you have any comments/remarks/ideas please don't be harsh as to my story having problems. It is natural for authors to make mistakes as no one is perfect. My story is not an AU but it is not the CANON either. In this story they start the academy at age ten and graduate at the age of fourteen. There will also be changes of age, not much though. Later.**

 **Disclaimer; I own nothing of Naruto or its characters.**

 **Summary; After his first year in the academy Naruto gets the chance to train under a Jonin. Why? The Third gets fed up of his mistreatment and sends him away for three years with one of his top Jonin. Now, he meets someone in the three years that will change his life for either good or bad. Love. He discovers what love is on his trip and makes a decision. Good or bad we will not know. Love, Rivals, Battles, Friends. Rated 'M' for Mild Adult Themes, Mild Obscenity and Mild Maturity. I own nothing of Naruto or its characters.**

…

 _ **Game Changer**_

 _ **Chapter; 1**_

"You want me to do what?", a voice asked. The current setting was inside the office of the Hokage. He was in a meeting with one of his top Jonin. The person wasn't necessarily a Jonin per-say but was a Special Jonin specializing in their strongest area of the ninja arts.

"You heard me", the Third Hokage said looking at said Jonin. He was a weary old man that often complained about the worst part of his job…paperwork. His name was Hiruzen Sarutobi and his age was approximately the age between sixty and sixty-five. He wore standard Hokage robes and had a pipe in his mouth.

"You're not serious Lord Hokage!", the Jonin exclaimed. They watched Hiruzen dead in his eyes and saw the seriousness and determination in the old Kage's eyes.

"Yes, I am serious…I'm completely fed up with the village's stupidity", Hiruzen answered as he took a pull on his pipe and blew out some smoke. He sighed and reclined as he remembered something.

"But…I'm not even a Jonin, I'm a Special Jonin", the person pleaded not wanting to do the job that the Hokage had asked of them. But…the look in Hiruzen's eye told her 'I will not stop until I win'.

"If you accept you will be given the rank of Jonin", Hiruzen explained while placing his pipe down on the mahogany table that was his desk.

"Fine…I accept, who is it?", the person asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki".

"The brat that goes around running and yelling things like, 'I'm going to be Hokage' and 'Surpassing the Fourth is my dream'?", she asked. Yes, it was a she.

Anko Mitarashi. She wore a mesh armor that went from her neck to her knees with a tan trench coat and orange mini skirt with a blue belt. Her hair was violet colored and held in a pony tail that looked like a pineapple. Her age was nineteen and her forehead protector was around her forehead.

"Yes, I have watched in my crystal ball and have seen Academy Instructors hindering his studies, they give him rusty and dull Kunai and Shiruken, outdated history books and just plain tell him off when he asks a question about something he doesn't understand…I'm sick of it", he growled making Anko's eyes widened.

She had never in her life seen her Hokage act like this. Sure she had seen him complain over paperwork but she never saw him this angry.

"I'll accept…when will I meet him…oh and I am going to training ground forty four if I'm training him", Anko said with a wicked smirk.

"Meet him here in tomorrow", Hiruzen said with a smile and a fearful look in his eyes as he gave her a scroll then continued, "that has enough money in to to but weapons and whatever you may need for training, you may also need to teach him academic work as well…also buy some food preferably ramen for Naruto and make him stop eating so much of it".

"Sure thing Lord Hokage, anything else?", she asked.

"Just one thing actually, do you know of his burden of being a Jinchuriki?", Hiruzen asked and received a curt nod then he continued. "It is only partially true…he is not only the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi…but a Tailed Beast that was created during the sealing of the Kyuubi".

"What!? Are you telling me he is the Jinchuriki of _two_ Tailed Beast!?", she whispered.

"Yes, Minato told me himself", he said then watched as Anko leaned forward.

"What did Lord Fourth's say!?".

"Well…".

… _ **Mini Flashback; Eleven Years…**_

 _The Third Hokage landed in the clearing where a blonde haired man and his wife; a red headed woman were lying next to a baby barely holding onto their lives._

" _Minato! Kushina! Hold on I'll get a medic", Hiruzen yelled as he turned to go but was stopped by a voice._

" _Don't. We're going to die. I had the Kyuubi extracted and Minato used the 'Dead Demon Consuming Seal', we have something important to tell you", Kushina Uzumaki; Fourth Hokage's wife and mother of Naruto said._

" _What?", Hiruzen asked fearfully._

" _Something…went wrong during…the sealing…a new Tailed…Beast was created…Kushina-chan sensed it…two demon Chakra's…are being sensed", Minato said between gasps for air._

" _What? What's it called!?"._

" _The Juichibi (Jwee-chi-bi) no Okami (Eleven Tailed Wolf)", Kushina answered._

" _What!? A new Bijuu!?"._

" _Yes…we went inside of his mind and saw it…and since time is slowed down in people's mind…I wrote this", Minato said giving him a scroll as he passed away._

" _Give it to him when you feel he is ready", Kushina mumbled as she too died._

 _Hiruzen picked up the fussing baby and began crying as well._

… _ **Mini Flashback; End…**_

"Interesting…and he doesn't know?", Anko asked.

"No…this is the scroll Minato said to give him…when he is done training you are to give it to him", Hiruzen said handing her another scroll.

"I will Lord Hokage…now, I have to go…I'll be back in two days to meet him", Anko said and received the 'okay' from Hiruzen to leave.

When she was gone Hiruzen turned back to his paperwork and grumbled then grew wide eyes.

"IT GOT BIGGER!?".

… _ **Naruto's Apartment…**_

Naruto Uzumaki was a brash and impatient person. He was eleven and was in the ninja academy. He was at the bottom of all his classes except the stealth portion.

Why was he at the top of stealth alone you ask? Well that is because Naruto is a person who is not liked by many in his village so he resorts to playing pranks and all the running and hiding from ANBU increased his stealth dramatically.

About Naruto, his favorite food was ramen, he lived by himself in an apartment as he was an orphan whose parents were killed during the Kyuubi attack eleven years ago.

His past times were playing pranks and eating at his favorite ramen shop known as Ichiraku ramen. He had a little green frog wallet and always wore an orange jumpsuit.

Naruto sighed as he heard his stomach grumble. He quickly sat up and opened his wallet to find it empty. He took an old rusty Kunai and began to pry open a loose floorboard. He took out a chest to which he opened and took out its contents.

It consisted of money and some clothes. He watched the clothes and sighed. It was a black body suit with bandages wrapped around the forearms, thighs and shins.

He remembered the words the Third had said when he gave it to him.

"Ninja don't wear bright orange…dark colors are meant for ninja".

Naruto sighed and decided a change was necessary. He donned the body suit and placed his best Kunai in the holster on his leg and placed his wallet in a pocket and left.

He locked his door behind him and walked down the stairs leading him to the streets of Konoha. As he entered the streets people glared at him but he simply shrugged it off as they couldn't harm him as he was an academy student. He sighed and began walking towards Ichiraku ramen.

… _ **Ichiraku Ramen…**_

Naruto sat on a stool at his favorite ramen shop.

"Ayame Nee-san, Old Man Teuchi can I get two of everything please?", Naruto asked from his seat on the stool and waited as the ramen owner and his daughter came from the back.

"Sure thing Naruto", Teuchi said as he began making the ramen for his favorite customer.

"So Naruto, how are things?", Ayame asked as she leaned against the counter looking at her so called brother.

"Great, I got down the Transformation Jutsu", Naruto said happily.

"That's great", she said happily and they continued talking about things mainly Naruto's ninja career.

… _ **With Anko…**_

Anko Mitarashi slowly strolled into Konoha's number one ninja store: 'Masayuki Ninja Store'. She watched around the assorted weapons and smirked.

She walked up to the register and called to the back where the owner was.

"Morning Mitarashi-san", the man known as Masayuki greeted.

"Morning, I have a big order today", Anko said with a smirk.

"What'll it be?".

"Five hundred Kunai and Shiruken, some Chakra weights, paper bombs and the usual", she said looking around the shop.

He quickly got her items and sealed it in a scroll and she paid and left.

Walking through Konoha she noticed the people sneer at her but she shrugged it off as she-like Naruto-was used to it. She heard the whispers and nasty remarks such as: 'Snake Whore', 'Snake Bitch' and 'Snake Slut' but she really didn't care.

She had already come to face the fact that she would never find anyone. She just had a couple of friends with her best friends being Kurenai Yuhi and Ibiki Morino.

As she past a ramen shop she saw a boy clad in orange devouring ramen like their was no tomorrow. She noticed who it was and sighed. He had just reminded her that she need to pass in the grocery and the library.

Naruto felt eyes on him and turned around to see Anko watching him. They watched each other for about thirty seconds then turned around blushing for different reasons.

Anko had been embarrassed she had been caught staring and Naruto because of Anko's clothing. Anko sighed and began walking away. She noticed more glares and whatnot but it was directed towards Naruto.

She was furious as they hated him for something that he had no control over but they also had to come to terms with several things. If it wasn't for Naruto being born that night everyone would've been dead, if he died the Kyuubi _and_ the secret Juichibi would escape and Naruto was currently saving their lives by doing the most simplest thing. Breathing.

She remembered her life as she thought these things and tears began forming in her eyes. All because of Orochimaru she would never have a boyfriend. Anytime she went on a date the men simply wanted to 'bang the snake bitch'. However, none of them succeded and she ended up still be pure.

She had already come to terms with her life. She was going to die alone, a virgin and only known as the 'snake bitch/whore/slut'. And she was never going to accomplish her dream…being a mother.

She had talked about this with Kurenai but Kurenai simply said that she would find someone but Anko simply shrugged it off.

So, she put on a mask and never took this mask off for anyone. This mask was the personality of a sadistic Kunoichi who specializes in Seductional Interrogation. She was a dango loving sadist.

Speaking of dango she was heading there to get some of her favorite food.

… _ **With Naruto…**_

Naruto walked home with the woman he had seen in his mind. He had to admit it she was pretty and her clothes were very revealing. He knew what all of these things are because when he had just learnt to read he went around reading everything he saw.

But, who would've thought that he would go and read Hiruzen's 'Icha Icha Paradise' book. Heck, who would've thought he would understand it. He went around asking the Hokage and some Jonin what this and that was at the age of seven.

It was a nightmare for Hiruzen and he feared what Kushina would've done had she been alive. Anyway, now, we find our favorite Jinchuriki in Konoha's park looking at the sunset.

He was up in a tree so no one could see him and he saw some of his classmates. Shikamaru, Chouji, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Hinata and Sasuke. He smiled at the thought of Sasuke.

Not knew what it was like to be an orphan. Only difference was, Sasuke had a family then they were killed but Naruto…Naruto never knew his parents resulting in a brash and impatient child who was nick named 'Demon', 'Demon Brat' and the latest 'Dobe'.

Having enough of watching people play with their parents he jumped off of the tree and into the streets of the wonder outs city known as Konoha. He watched back at the park and smiled that his friends; Shikamaru and Chouji, were happy.

' _One day…I want to be happy like that…and have my own family_ '.

But what Naruto didn't know was that his dream would come rather sooner than later.

…

 **Was it Good?**

 **Favorite, Follow and Review. No flames or harsh remarks please.**

 **Ja Ne.**


End file.
